


chasing tail lights

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Car Chases, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Nothing says romance quite like a high-speed car chase through the Preserve





	chasing tail lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> For the prompt “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”

“Stiles!” Derek yanks at the wheel of the stolen SUV, narrowly avoiding a tree.

Stiles looks up from where he’s flipping through radio stations. “What? This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack for a car chase.”

“Worry about the music later. Call Argent.”

Grumbling, Stiles mutes the radio and pulls out his phone. Derek hits the gas, werewolf reflexes the only thing keeping them from careening into something. The hunters are close behind and stealing one of their vehicles only served to make them more irritated.

“Hey Chris!” Stiles says, voice hitching when the tires hit a bump. The hunter replies, his words sounding like a garbled mess to Derek’s overtaxed senses.

Stiles nods along. “Oh, we’re good. How’re you doing?”

“Stiles!” Derek bites out. “Now is not the time!”

“Right. We’ve got a bit of a hunter problem.” Stiles turns in his seat, craning his head to catch a glimpse of the identical SUV crashing through the brush behind them. “Can you call them off?”

At that moment, they break free of the trees and skid out onto the main road. A familiar cruiser switches its lights on and Stiles swears. “Damnit Chris, we’re gonna have to call you back. Looks like someone tipped off the police.”

Then, Sheriff John Stilinski is getting out of the cruiser, ticket book in hand. He doesn’t even look surprised when he sees them, just lets out a resigned sigh that Derek can hear through the glass.

So much for being on good terms with the in-laws. Derek rolls down the window and John leans against the door.

“Son, please tell me you own that car.”

Derek resists the urge to slide beneath the seats. “No sir.”

The sheriff sighs again. “I should’ve known something was off the second you two skipped out on the game for a _nice romantic walk in the moonlight_.”

“Hey!” Stiles protests. “We do romantic things. Right babe?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, honeybunch.”

“Okay!” John interrupts. “We’re going to stop this now before you do your weird competitive thing again and I have to sit through every pet name under the sun.”

“But you gotta give us points for creativity.” Stiles says, just as the other SUV pulls out onto the road behind them.

Derek unbuckles his seat belt, wondering how the Stilinski men always manage to get him so off track. Across the road, the lead hunter is getting out of the car.

Stiles smirks. “Do you think they have permits for all of those guns?” He slips out of his seat, moving to stand behind his dad.

John smiles pleasantly. “I’m assuming this is your missing vehicle?”

The hunter looks from Derek to Stiles to the sheriff. “Officer, I’m not sure if you know what’s going on in this town, but these are not the kinds of people you should be associating with.”

“It’s Sheriff, actually.” John says, fixing the man with a glare to rival Derek’s. “And I’d appreciate it if you’d speak about my son and future son in law with a little more respect.”

Derek can smell the unease on the hunters and bumps his shoulder against Stiles’ back. “Did you tell Argent where we were?”

“Already texted him.” Stiles wiggles his phone.

Sure enough, Derek hears the rumble of a familiar engine less than a mile down the road. “Here comes the cavalry,” he murmurs.

Stiles snorts. “Maybe we can still catch the end of the game.”

Derek hums, not wanting to rain on his boyfriend’s parade. With their luck, they’ll probably be stuck here until midnight.

Headlights cut over the group as the approaching vehicle rounds the bend. Allison Argent is behind the wheel, dressed like she's ready for a fight. Her dad jumps out before the SUV comes to a complete halt.

“Thank you, Sheriff. I think we can take it from here.”

John claps him on the shoulder. “Sure thing, Chris. I’m going to take these hooligans away before they cause any more trouble.”

“Bye Chris! Bye Allison!” Stiles calls, tugging Derek toward the cruiser.

Derek goes easily, calling, “Have a good night,” over his shoulder.

It isn’t until later, when they’re home and curled up in bed that Derek says what he’s been thinking since dinner.

“Maybe we should try it sometime.”

Stiles rolls over, breathing slow and even. “Try what?”

“A romantic walk in the moonlight.” Derek says, trailing his fingers down Stiles’ spine.

The smile he gets in response makes his heart skip. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time being prompted and I had a lot of fun with it!!!
> 
> Feel free to send me [prompts](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts) or just say hello on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
